


Final Exchange

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: He fucking dead, Oops, i hurt my hesrt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: I broke it, I killed the boy.





	Final Exchange

"I hope you die!" Warriors watches as Legend storms off. He's aware that he doesn't mean it. Everyone's been on edge these past few days with the limited supplies and the distance they still have to cover before reaching the next village, but the comment still stings. He can't even really remember what caused the conversation to end up the way it did, one minute were casually teasing and the next they were both legitimately at each other's throats. He sighs, turning to walk the perimeter just so he doesn't feel useless.  
It isn't until they're on top of him that he notices them. A group of four or so bokoblins, not too big of a threat, even if he is fighting alone. He takes a moment to admire their gold markings before he jumps into the fray, it's not something he's ever seen before.  
Duck, slash, in, out, sweep, finish, repeat. Fighting groups is never something he's had a problem with, and as he takes up the rhythmic dance he loves so much it's evident the creatures weren't expecting much of a fight from the lone traveler in the woods. Duck, slash, in, out- he unarms one, turning his attention to the other three, but they're on edge now and back away from him. He sighs, rolling his shoulders as he waits for their next move. If it weren't for the thick foliage he would've pulled out Legend's fire rod ages ago, but for now he's stuck with only his blade. A sharp pain in his arm causes him to turn back to the unarmed one, watching as the thing digs around for another rock to throw. Oh, of course. He whirls on it, catching it right in the chest and flinging it back with a twist. It slumps against a tree, temporarily stunned. He turns back towards the other three just as one lunges at him.  
It knocks him off balance, and as soon as he knocks it off two more are on him. He stumbles across the blade of the one he disarmed, of course, just his luck, and that's enough to send him sprawling. They waist no time in disarming him.  
He tries to kick one off but the others immediately go to claw him, digging deep gashes into his arms and chest, and one of them jabs their weapon clean into his gut. He bites back a shout and jerks abruptly to the side, which causes the blade to rip even deeper into his skin but also knocks the one on top of him off. He rises back to his feet, stumbling until he's back against a tree, using it to keep his balance. After serious debate he pulls the weapon out of his side, it might speed up the blood loss but there's no way he could reach his actual weapon in this state. They're no longer worried, laughing and jeering at him as they wait to see how long he lasts. He can feel the warm liquid running down his side, he can feel his legs shaking, begging to give out, but he focuses on gripping the sword, focuses on not passing out, focuses on keeping the black spots in the corners of his eyes from spreading and blocking his vision.  
He's losing, he can feel it. He's lost track of time, the creatures are in patient, and not even blinking helps clear his vision.  
_What a dumb way to go. _His last conscious thought before he slips into the void.__  
"No, I didn't- I didn't mean it- damnit, get up!"  
Legend was the first to find him, slumped at the bottom of a tree, the four monsters standing over him, and after giving a shout back for the others he moved down the hill as quick as he could without slipping, wasting no time in freezing and shattering them before turning his attention to Warrior's limp form. He squats next to the him, scanning for any sign of life, for any response to his cries. There's nothing, there's just silence, and Twi gets there just fast enough to stop him from grabbing him and shaking him desperately.  
"Get up get up get up- you dumbass! You've gotta-" He can hear the panic in his voice, he can hear it crack but he doesn't care, he can't be gone it can't be his fault it- this can't be their last exchange.  
Twi loosens his grip as the others arrive little by little. Wild tries to grab Wind before he can go see but he's a second too slow and Legend suddenly desperately wishes to be was anywhere but here as Wind walks forward slowly, the look of horror on his face growing with each step he takes. He looks away as Wind whispers Warriors' name, kneeling next to Legend as he repeats it, this time louder, the wobble in his voice sounding so much louder then it probably is.  
"Someone get him a potion or-or something!" He looks over at Time and Four, green eyes wet. "P-please?"  
The resulting silence is enough to push the first sob out, and Wild is next to him and wrapping him in a hug in an instant, Four kneeling besides them.  
The only sound now is Wind's broken sobs, and everyone exchanges numb glances. Twi kneels next to Legend again after a bit, resting a hand on his shoulder. It takes everything in him to keep from pulling away.  
If there was any false security about this adventure, that's gone now.


End file.
